


Baby It's Cold Outside

by itsobsessive



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blankets, Domestic, F/F, Femslash, Fireplaces, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Two Shot, also i had so much fun writing this, and its the longest thing ive ever written, because its so hard for me to write more than like twelve words, move on plz and thank, tbh i wouldnt recommend reading it, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobsessive/pseuds/itsobsessive
Summary: Sleepovers have always been important to Eliza.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was feelin real bad about myself and my love life so this is just a mess and i dont like how it turned out but im posting it anyways because i need constant validation  
> also theres gonna be another chapter some time in the next week  
> *edit: lmao i take it back its gonna take a lil longer because i just became involved with a play really suddenly but its on the way frens*

Sleepovers have always been important to Eliza. She had always held them close to her heart as some special thing that made lives. Sleepovers were where true bonds were formed, secrets were told, and they were where your childhood just kind of settled. Right there, beneath the sheets of a shared bed that will always remind you of the time you and your best friend laughed the hardest you ever had in your life.

Maybe she was a little too attached to sleepovers.

"I'm so excited,"said Eliza, watching Maria from the passenger's seat.

"Me, too," Maria said. Eliza couldn't help but smile when she heard the fond in her voice.

Eliza and Maria had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember. Their parents were friends before they were born, so it was a really good thing that they had gotten along as babies. Their parents were neighbors, so it was just luck that Eliza had gotten to live her life next to her best friend in the whole world. Eliza moved across town the year before, but they still managed to see each other out of school.

Maria still remembers their first day of kindergarten. Eliza was uncharacteristically nervous, and Maria was there by her side to keep her sane. They had asked their moms if they could wear matching outfits. No one really knew why they needed to be the Wonder Twins, but their mothers allowed it, nevertheless. You could've asked anyone, and they would have told you they were the cutest little girls you had ever seen. Two tiny little children walking into kindergarten with black pants and red turtlenecks was all they needed to do to let everyone know that they could never come between them.

And, well, it worked. They had more friends than each other, but when it came down to it, there was nothing that could ever compare to the bond the two tykes shared.

"I can't believe we're gonna graduate in a few months," said Maria, snapping Eliza out of her daze.

"Oh, yeah," Eliza responded. "I feel weird about it. Like, of course I'm excited to be like a real person and everything, I just-I don't know."

Maria nodded with understanding. "I know what you mean," she said. "We've never really been anything but students and now that its over, we're kinda just lost."

"Maria Lewis, why do you know me better than I know myself?" Eliza asked, teasing.

"It's a gift," Maria said with a shrug.

Eliza just laughed. They weren't actually graduating that soon. It was early December, and the school year finished in late May, but if they could look back on kindergarten as if it was last week, then the end of the year is sooner than it looks on a calendar.

Maria swiftly pulled into the driveway and turned to the girl sitting next to her.

"Okay," she said. "You ready?"

Eliza giggles. "You sound like we're doing something actually strenuous."

"We should make cookies," suggested Maria.

"No, you don't understand, I don't want to do anything strenuous." Eliza replied.

"Have you ever actually made cookies because it's not that hard."

"Eat me. Do you really wanna make cookies?" Eliza asked.

"Nah, we can do whatever, it was just a suggestion."

"Kay."

As soon as Eliza stepped out of the car, she shivered.

"Holy shit, it's cold!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up to her arms.

"Jeez, Pumpkin, you're not wearing your coat," Maria said, grabbing her coat from the backseat and putting it on Eliza.

"Thanks," Eliza says with a sniffle. They walk up Maria's long driveway as Maria drapes her arm around Eliza's shoulders. The shorter girl looks up at her sheepishly and smiles.

"I'm not freezing to death you know," she says.

Maria giggles. "I know."

When they reach the house, Maria uses the hand that isn't around a shoulder to open the door. Her parents are in the living room, putting their coats and shoes on.

"Oh, hi Eliza," her father says. "I didn't know you were coming over tonight?"

"Are you guys going out?" Maria asks.

"Yeah, there's a holiday party at the office, remember?" Susanna, her mother, says.

"You girls will be alright on your own, right?" Asked Richard, her father.

"Oh yeah, we'll be good, right?" Maria said, turning to Eliza. Eliza nodded and smiled, and her parents were off. Susanna kissed both of their cheeks and said they wouldn't be home until really early next morning.

Eliza took her coat off and hung it up by the door. She took her boots off next to Maria, and then walked over to the couch and sat down. She got on her phone for a minute until Maria spoke.

"Want some hot chocolate?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll help you make it," Eliza said with a smile and got up. They went to the kitchen, and looked around in the cabinets respectively until they found the box of hot chocolate powder.

"Ooh, you have just normal hot chocolate or dark hot chocolate, which one?" Eliza asked.

"Whichever you want, Pumpkin," Maria responded. Eliza smiled. She loved it when she called her that. She picked dark. She got the milk out, and they made their cups and stood by the microwave in silence. Eliza leaned onto the counter while the other looked for mini marshmallows.

Hesitantly breaking the peaceful silence, Maria went "Aha!" as she found them. Eliza just giggled and took the cups out of the microwave when it beeped. They reached into the bag of marshmallows at the same time, and smiled at each other before putting some in their cups.

Walking into the living room with their mugs, Eliza whispered "God, I'm so cold."

Maria told her she was going to get some blankets before leaving the room, leaving Eliza alone. She sat down in front of the fireplace and, after a few moments of contemplation, called to Maria to ask if she could start a fire.

"Yeah," Maria replied. "There's logs and newspaper for the fireplace in the garage."

Eliza walked into the garage, grabbing three logs and a good amount of newspaper. She knew how to make a fire in a fireplace, because her mom had taught her how to when she was thirteen. They had a fireplace in their old house, but then they moved a year back. Now, Eliza has to stick to candles.

Out of habit and memory, she set up the perfect pattern of logs and newspaper for a fire. She went into the kitchen for matches, and when she emerged, she saw Maria laying a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace. She didn't say anything, just smiled fondly at her best friend. She approached the fireplace, carefully stepping in front of Maria, and lit the match. She lit the newspaper first, and then just threw the lit match into the middle of the fireplace. When she turned around to settle in to the blankets, maria was ready to throw one on her shoulders.

"Wait, actually," Eliza said. "I wanna put my pajamas on, these jeans are atrocious."

Maria laughed. "Atrocious?"

"Don't judge me," said Eliza, defensively. She went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes she had shoved into her bag this morning; black shorts and a cropped red sweater. Doable.

Maria had apparently decided to change her clothes as well, for when Eliza came back to the living room, her pants were off and she was wearing only a sweater and underwear.

"Oh, sorry," Eliza said, flushed.  
"Um, why?" Maria asked. "We've changed in front of each other loads of times."

"Well yeah, it just caught me off guard, I guess," said Eliza with a laugh in her voice. Maria just playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed her shorts.

Eliza couldn't help but admire her butt. I mean, she had a good butt. But, alas, it was covered with shorts before Maria put her iPod in the dock that stays in their living room. She put a Christmas song on, and sat down with the smaller girl, then draped a blanket over their shoulders. Eliza grabbed the side of the blanket and wrapped it around them more securely, so she was able to turn towards Maria. The other did the same and smiled at her.

"Hi," Maria said. She smiled at Eliza, and leaned forward so her forehead was resting on the younger's shoulder. Eliza slid in closer, and sighed. She had never felt so safe by a fire. Maria grazed her fingertips over her thighs, giving her goosebumps. An involuntary shudder shook through her back. Maria giggled.

"Still cold?" She asked. Eliza just shrugged with a smile. The faint smile still wading on the other's face fell slowly. She nuzzled her face in Eliza's neck once again. Eliza closed her eyes, then slowly opened them, flicking her gaze to the window on the front door. It was already dark.

She hadn't even noticed the time passing.

Eliza didn't even really register the position she was in until now. She looked down lightly, gazing down Maria's back, when she really noticed how they were seated. They had cuddled before, but never in front of a fire, home alone, this intimately, with flirty Christmas music playing softly in the background. And it wasn't...unpleasant. It was actually very pleasant, which wasn't exactly a familiar thought to her.

That was when Eliza realized that the warmth she felt might not have been coming from the fire. The thought made her smile. She was about to turn her head towards the fire and rest it on Maria's shoulder, but was stopped before she could. Maria had kissed her neck. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering if that was really what happened. And then, it happened again. Maria planted a soft, lingering kiss in the skin where her neck met her shoulder. She kept peppering kisses in her neck, and Eliza could feel her face flushing by the second.

Hesitant to break the perfect silence, she muttered, "What are you doing?" Her voice was breathy, and almost choked. She sounded exactly like you would expect someone who had just been kissed on the neck by a gorgeous girl. A gorgeous girl who happened to be their best friend since birth, coincidentally.

"I'm warming you up," Maria replied, entirely not-phased by the question and situation. Just hearing Maria say that made her even more flushed and incoherent.

"Wait," Maria said, almost leaning down again. "Is this okay?"

Eliza was actually shocked. Did it seem like she was resisting? She stared at the other girl for a moment, contemplating her answer. Obviously, she was enjoying herself, she just didn't know if she should have been. Your lifelong best friend casually kissing your neck to "warm you up" didn't seem like the most sensible thing to agree to in the spur of the moment. The funny thing is, however, that even though Eliza did have these thoughts, somehow, she still found herself once again entranced by the lips of one Maria Lewis.

"Yes," she said. She thought she saw a hint of a smile on Maria's lips before she leaned down to her neck again. The kisses were still gentle, still soft, yet now Maria was moving more, kissing more, and she had her hands planted on Eliza's lower back. Eliza was positive that her face was entirely red, and yet she still let herself be kissed. Maria pressed a firm kiss to the front right of her neck, and then, ever so lightly, nipped at the skin. Eliza gasped at the change in contact and instinctively brought her hand around Maria's back. Maria continued to kiss and bite Eliza's neck, slowly making her way up to the jaw, stopping for a moment to lightly suck on the spot right at the curve of her jaw. Eliza gasped again, lightly squeezing Maria's hip that had somehow come into her grasp.

It was quite hard to believe that this was just for her warmth anymore.

Maria wrapped her arms around Eliza and pulled her into her lap. Eliza wrapped her arms around her neck, staring into her eyes. They stared at each other for a brief moment, both looking shocked at the events that had taken place over the last ten minutes.

Eliza affectionately rubbed her feet on the side of Maria's lower back (it looks better than it sounds). Maria pulled Eliza closer, if even possible, and brought their faces only centimeters apart. Their noses were touching, side by side, and then Eliza ran the tip of her nose down the inside of Maria's cheek. Maria breathed in deeply, and surged towards Eliza's lips, connecting them seamlessly. They moved their lips together, as if they had done it a hundred times before. Eliza brought her hand up to Maria's cheek, pressing harder.

Now, Eliza wasn't the kind of person to moan when she was making out or having sex, but that was before Maria Lewis bit her lip. She took her bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled it forwards, letting it pop back into place. It wasn't loud, it wasn't obvious, but Eliza moaned. She let out somewhat of a high pitched "Ah!" and that's all it took for Maria to attack her with her lips. She leaned forward swiftly and attached their lips, poking her tongue out the slightest bit. They continued to kiss like this for what felt like hours, but was most likely only about ten minutes. At one point or another, Eliza got off Maria's lap and they ended up on their knees, facing each other (it would be quite difficult to kiss facing different directions). Maria had her hands placed on Eliza's lower back, and then pulled away from her lips with a satisfying pop.

"Liza," she said. "Can I..." She trailed off, asking her question by moving her hands slightly lower. Eliza nodded. Maria placed her hands on Eliza's butt, kneading lightly. Eliza dropped her head into Maria's neck, kissing and biting. She had her hand placed on the other side of her neck, rubbing back and forth with her thumb. She gave a particularly hard suck to her jaw, making Maria say her name.

"Eliza," she said, breathily. Eliza snapped her head up, looking at her in the eyes. The sound of her best friend saying her name with a voice that sounded like pure sex wasn't a good thing.

Eliza panicked. She stood up hastily, and ran to the bathroom. She sat down on the floor and put her head in her knees, and sighed. It wasn't like she wasn't enjoying herself. She was enjoying herself immensely, actually. But the fact that she had never thought of her friend in that way before scared her. Maybe Maria wasn't trying to make out with her, maybe she really was just warming her up. Her biggest fear was that she was going to her Maria, or that Maria was going to hurt her. This kind of thing never worked out; the kisses shared in secret in the dead of night, it just wasn't safe. Someone was always going to get hurt.

But, then again, it's not like she had never entertained the thought of being with Maria before. They were best friends, and Maria was amazing. How could she not have a few thoughts about kissing her? Or, pressing kisses down her chest, or biting the inside of her thighs, or maybe even seeing how well her head could fit in between her legs.

Maria was her best friend, that was normal, she thought. Eliza let out a bitter laugh. Thinking about eating out your best friend was nothing close to normal. She guessed she just felt like it was a typical thing. Or maybe she didn't even really notice it, it was such a normal occurrence.

And that was when there was a knock on the door.

"Liza," Maria said, with a quite tone. "I'm sorry about that. Do you wanna come out so we can talk about it?" Eliza almost teared up. She thought she needed to apologize. Eliza stood up, wiped her face, and opened the door. Maria looked absolutely distraught. She was too afraid to do anything risky, so she just did the most simple thing she could.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"What?" Maria said, dumbfounded.

"Just, be honest. Did you like kissing me?" Eliza was surprised with the tone of her voice. She wasn't nearly as comfortable as she sounded. She stood tall and confident, bracing herself for any answer she may receive.

"Yes," Maria said. Eliza wasn't necessarily shocked by her answer, but she wouldn't have been shocked if she had said no either. Eliza, after pondering for a moment, swept up and pressed a soft kiss to Maria's cheek. When she pulled away, she kept her face close to the other girl's.

"Good," she whispered, with a small smile on her face.

Maria took her hand and led her to her room. When Eliza sat on her bed, Maria went to go put out the fire. Eliza sat cross legged on her bed, too shocked to really register what had happened over the past hour or so. Without really thinking about it, she smiled.

Maria came back after a few minutes and joined Eliza on the bed. She took her hand, something they did often, and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Maria asked, wearily.

After a moment of silence, Eliza replied with "I think we probably should." Maria nodded.

"I don't really know what I was thinking, honestly," Maria said. "You just looked really pretty."

"Really?" Eliza giggled.

Maria nodded. "Yeah."

There was another beat of silence, before Eliza whispered, "What does this mean?" with a wince on her face.

Maria turned her head to look at Eliza. "It means," she said. "That I care about you. And that's all I really know."

"I knew you cared about me," said Eliza, her head dropping down to look at her feet. "I just don't know how."

"You don't mean you doubt that I love you more than anything," said Maria, without even missing a beat. Eliza's head snapped up. She never thought of it that way.

Eliza didn't say anything else that night. She turned around, flicked the bedside lamp off, and crawled under the covers. She didn't need to say anything else.

When Maria joined her under the sheets, subsequent to brushing her teeth, Eliza turned to lay on her stomach and wrapped her arm around her torso. Maria wrapped her arm around her and lulled her to sleep by rubbing circles into her back with her thumb. Right before she fell asleep, Eliza pressed a small kiss to her collarbone.

And that's all she needed to do.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was real rushed bc i was forcing myself to write it before i wrote anything else so this is a pile of poo but enjoy it anyways

Eliza felt the cool air hit her face as she fluttered her eyelashes open the next morning. For a moment, she didn't recognize the bed she was rested in, but then her memories came back to her with her non-fuzzy eyesight. She turned her head to the right, gazing at the girl beside her. She smiled. Her face was squished on the pillow, and her hair was messy and unkempt. Her arm was stretching in front of her face, going above her head, and her sweater was pulled up to the middle of her rib cage. She looked ridiculous, yet adorable.

Eliza smiled at the thoughts of the night before. She turned her body towards Maria, facing her, and closed her eyes. She felt a soft breath on her face, and opened her eyes. Maria's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at the sight of her.

"Morning, Lamb," Eliza said. Maria smiled.

"Hi, Pumpkin," replied Maria. Their pet names for each other were borderline sickening. It was cute to them, though.

In the distance, Maria's mom called out to them.

"Girls, are you awake?"

"Yeah," called Maria.

"There's some breakfast out here if you're hungry!"

"Okay, give us a minute."

Maria stretched and sunk further into her mattress. She snuggled into the thick comforter, as Eliza did the same.

"I don't wanna get up," Eliza groaned, muffled by her face in the covers.

"Same."

Eliza eventually rolled out of bed, _literally_ , and fell onto the floor. Maria just laughed. Eliza got up, glared at Maria, and went to her bag to get some clothes. She changed in front of Maria, something they had done often before. As she took her shirt and bra off, facing away from Maria, the other girl couldn't help but admire her back. It was toned and tan, and soft looking. Maria certainly wondered what it would feel like to run her hands all over it.

Eliza's back was surprisingly sexual.

The stood girl slipped a cropped t-shirt on, without putting a bra on, and then she took her pants off.

Now that's when Maria lost it. She had a full view of Eliza's butt in a pair of black, _lacy_ underwear. Eliza turned around to grab her sweatpants and caught Maria staring.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked with a chuckle. Maria threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up." Maria got up and changed into her own clothes for the day, as well. She just wore stretchy jean shorts and a sweatshirt, they weren't doing anything today.

Eliza looked at Maria and said, "I'm hungry, you?"

Maria shrugged, but left the room with Eliza anyways. When they were sitting at the bar in her kitchen, with Maria's parents in the living room, Eliza was rubbing her feet on Maria's.

She smiled. "You know I love you, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," said Maria.

And as Maria shoved a giant piece of pancake into her mouth, Eliza laughed, because she knew it was true.


End file.
